


Jetpack Koala

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Spooning, lighthearted title because KAI IS SMALL, past trauma, the ninja are messed up and really need to talk about it, wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Cole has a nightmare after a tiring day. Thankfully, Kai is there to comfort him.





	Jetpack Koala

**Author's Note:**

> me: *hasn't had breakfast yet and just chilling*  
> brain: HOW ABOUT SOME ANGSTY FLUFF YA PIECE OF SHIT  
> me: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai let out a happy yelp as he jumped onto the bed, already wiggling his way under the covers. Cole chuckled and rubbed his eyes. It had been an exhausting day of training when he and the others were called to stop about three robberies that occurred simultaneously in three different parts of the city. Why the police couldn't handle it, Cole didn't understand. Whatever. Cole tugged off most of his clothes until he was just in his boxers and crawled into bed with Kai.

"My feet hurt," Kai whined. Cole petted his hair and grinned.

"Maybe you should get the gel out your hair before you pass out," he suggested. Kai only stuck out his tongue. They both turned onto their side. Cole wrapped his arms around Kai's body and pulled him closer to his. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," Kai mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. Cole buried his nose into Kai's hair and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

* * *

_Cole couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear... Darkness was everywhere and there was something surrounding his body, like a gel or slime that kept him from moving. He tried to open his eyes but it didn't help. All that he could "see" was a deep purple and a faint green glow._

_He realized the glow came from him and as light somehow met his eyes, he was surrounded by tendrils and... water? No, he was on top of the water, the tendrils being the only thing keeping him above._

_Was... Was he a ghost again? Did he die? But how? He tried to get up. The tendrils finally gave way and released him, but he still moved as if gravity made him a hundred times his weight. When he finally stood up, he recognized where he was._

_The Oni had taken over the city and he had fallen. He searched for the_ Bounty _but it was nowhere in sight. They... They left him behind? Why? They couldn't..._

_Why was there so much water in the city? As he turned around, he was in Stiix. And he was barely above water, balancing only on a single wooden pole. He could see dark clouds in the distance, heading for the village built on water. He tried to call out for help, tried to summon Airjitzu, but it was as if his voice had died as well and his powers wouldn't respond._

_As he looked down in the water, he saw them. There was the_ Bounty _, sunken and destroyed. He could see masses deep in the water when one slowly floated up._

_It was Kai. For the first time in his life- or undead life- he knew what it meant for someone's eyes to be lifeless. There was nothing there, no mischief, fire, love... it was all gone, dead._

_Then the clouds, stronger than a bus or truck, struck Cole, throwing him back and falling into the water-_

* * *

"Cole!" Kai shouted, shaking his boyfriend with urgency. Cole's voice was caught in his throat, making him choke on his saliva as his eyes shot open. He sat up and pounded on his chest, coughing. Kai kneeled on the bed, watching with worry in his eyes.

Cole shuddered. His eyes were alive, glowing with worry for him. But why...?

"You were having a nightmare," Kai told him, reaching for a large hand. "You were practically screaming. Are you okay?" He squeezed Cole's hand in a gesture of comfort.

He didn't say anything as Cole collapsed within himself, shoulders shaking as tears forced themselves out. He fell forward, resting his head on Kai's shoulder and hiding his face in his neck. All those times... Cole tried to repress them and make it seem like it never affected him. It was less of a burden for the others. But they still happened and they  _did_ change him. In reality, he was terrified but didn't want the others to know. Especially Kai. They all had their own troubles to deal with, so he thought... Cole just thought...

"You can't deal with it all on your own, Cole," Kai whispered. When Kai spoke, Cole realized he had actually been talking out loud. He rubbed his throat and gulped down fresh air. Breathing was nice, just focus on that.

"I'm sorry," he shuddered out, not knowing what else to say.

"You're forgiven, but don't you ever dare think that we're not willing to listen to what's on your mind. I talk to you when I need to. I'm always here for you, okay?" Kai said, caressing Cole's cheek. Cole nodded. "Hey, look at me. I want to see your eyes." Even though he didn't want to, he looked up to meet gold. Kai gave him a small smile that meant the world to him, wiping away falling tears with his thumbs. "Promise me you'll talk to me from now on. I'll always listen."

"I prom- Ngh. I promise," Cole choked up. Kai kissed his forehead gently. "Uh, Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I wanna be little spoon tonight," Cole admitted. He wanted to be held right now and Kai was always so warm. The smaller man grinned and nodded.

"Of course." They both lied down, facing the opposite direction. Kai wrapped his legs around Cole's waist and held onto his shoulders from under his armpits, his grip tight. He essentially was in a jetpack hold with the grip of a koala. Kai was probably an overgrown human koala in that sense. "Is this good?"

Cole snorted and nodded. "You probably look ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous," Kai shot back before kissing the back of Cole's neck. "I love you so much."

Cole held back the small whimper in the back of his throat. "I love you too."

He felt safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this recent fluff because sometime soon i'm gonna write a really angsty fic that's gonna hurt >:)c  
> and of course it'll be lava because these two fucking destroyed me


End file.
